Ashley Vreagar
Name: Character Full Name: Ashley Vreagar Character In-Game Name: Ash Nickname(s): Ash Actual Character: Association(s): The Steamwheedle Cartel (indirectly), New Lordaeron (hopefully) Race: Human Class: Priest Age: 28 Actual residence: Stromgarde City Place of Birth: Outskirts of Gilneas City Physical Appearance: Sex: Female Hair: Dark and short, cropped to avoid getting in the way of her work. Eyes: Hazel Weight: 103 pounds Height: 4'10 Usual Garments/Armor: Normally she wears a 'decent' black suit of comfortable material, though nothing particularly fancy, and underneath would be a visible purple tunic. When working or moving, she will remove the jacket to have suit bottoms and a purple tunic. Personality & History: Alignment: In general, neutral good. Mind, it is definitely subject to change. I believe that such things are in no means set in stone, and things in life can psychologically change the way people think or work. I find that identifying my character as neutral good or any alignment makes it slightly more difficult to have a dynamic character, or one that (in a more general sense) can evolve like we do in reality. Hence, this is -current-, not a permanent thing. Personality: Ashley is, in a sense, the essence of the modern 'doctor'. Whilst having never taken any oath, she holds to her beliefs, self-made, as if they were one. Ashley is a person of medicine, and someone who desires to help. She has very little wish to cause harm to anyone, and will only resort to violence if absolutely necessary. She will never refuse to treat a person who is injured, when she has the ability to do so, and will often do so without any hope for payment. A caring person, she has racial bias, but avoids showing it; her strongest dislike is for most blood elves, who she finds weak and despicable for what she views as a failure of self-restraint, and in many ways a betrayal of their own species in the way they feed (or fed) their addiction. Ashley values people with restraint, respect, a sense of humanity (used in the sense not as a human, but a general sense of what is wrong and what is right), and humility. Most commonly, the latter-most. She believes that people should be humble, and finds arrogance annoying in every situation. Even if someone is highly talented, she believes they should develop some ability to be humble. She finds people who she sees as weak or untalented who are arrogant to be unbearable, and will often lash out in anger towards them. She also has a general hatred for the Forsaken, whom she sees as being the worst aspects of all races. Many hold sociopath tendencies (to put it lightly), and revel in sadism. She is the exact opposite, and their audacity to claim Lordaeron for their own irks her almost as much as their sadism and disgusting lack of consciousness does. She doesn't consider this racial bias, as she doesn't even consider them a race, believing you have to be alive to qualify as one. History: Ashley, more commonly known as Kaian, was born in the kingdom of Gilneas in the height of the First War (year 2, to be specific, if the timeline I'm using is right), to which Gilneas was largely uninvolved in. She was not old enough to well remember those days, having been only three when the end of the First War came to pass, and the Alliance of Lordaeron was formed, the first major foreign relations that Gilneas was ever involved in. Her father was a merchant that was relatively successful, and largely kept the family living quite well, though by no means nobility rich, they weren't starving for food, or anything else for that matter. Her mother helped her father in his travels and working as a merchant and a minor entrepreneur. This is how life was for Ashley for most of her childhood, simple and relatively uneventful. When she was ten (year 12), and the Second War was coming to a close, Gilnean soldiers were coming home from battle with wounds and needing continuous treatment. A doctor of relative skill came into her small community, where there was a certain soldiers who was seeking aid for an injury that took place in the war. This doctor and clergyman, named Garry Randolph, became a subject of some interest to Ashley, who was interested in his needlework, and his mixological skills, as well as his general ability to heal. After awhile, and a bit of convincing on Ashley's father's part, the doctor agreed that, perhaps, having an apprentice would be helpful. Ashley was the prime age for such a thing. For several equally uneventful years, Ashley spent her time working around Gilneas, Randolph becoming fond of his apprentice as one might an adopted daughter. She wrote her parents a great deal, but such breaking of bonds so early was relatively common, and the fact their daughter was an apprentice of such an educated and accomplished man as a doctor and clergyman was something to be very proud of. Randolph was not particularly special in any way, he didn't have a brilliant mind for medicine nor did he have some sort of amazing works in his life, he was just a good doctor, and most importantly (and rather uncommonly for the medical advancement of the period), he remained clean and washed his hands, finding that this would often help avoid infections. This is what set him slightly apart from his peers, allowing him to become successful and, eventually, a family from Lordaeron was pleading aid for their ill son. What with the growing tensions and dislike for the outsiders in Gilneas, and the barely-disguised political issues growing Lordaeron, it was difficult for Ashley to convince her parents that she should be allowed to go to Lordaeron, further away from home then ever before. Eventually, and as Randolph had become something of a family friend, even a godfather, to Ashley, they agreed. They were confident that they would come back from this without much of a problem. After hearing of the building of the Greymane wall, the duo quickly moved to attempt to get behind the wall before it was erected, like most of the very few Gilneans who had dared stray beyond their border. In the rush, they stopped at a very close-by town owned by Gilneas called Pyrewood Village. Due to the border disputes that largely attributed to the creation of the Greymane Wall and the isolationism of Gilneas, this city was technically considered, or disputed, to be part of Lordaeron territory. Though populated by a mix of both Lordearon and Gilnean (mostly the latter), it was considered 'not worth the trouble', and the Greymane Wall was erected despite the disputed border. During this time, there was a very specific call of duty for humans to be part of the human expidition (lead by Jaina Proudmoore). Pyrewood Village was called upon, like all else. It was clear that no humans outside of Greymane would be allowed to enter the nation now, not even those Gilneans who strayed out, nor even the Pyrewood Villagers. The duo, the aging doctor, Garry Randolph, and the young apprentice, Ashley Vreagar, where left behind. Worse yet, the last of their people also left behind in Pyrewood Village were joining this Alliance Expedition as a group, or largely as one. Thinking they may need their expertise and not really expecting to get caught up in a massive war, the duo decided to join the Alliance Kalimdor Expedition with what would be dubbed 'The Gilneas Brigade'. Ashley would be isolated from her people, and would grow to despise them for their betrayal of both the Alliance, whom she saw that they had pledged to, and their own people. Ashley would break any desire to rejoin the nation that she saw had betrayed them all. The Alliance Expedition into Kalimdor was a successful one, and a hectic one. It also was very trying for the people involved. The people of the expedition would be damaged, and many would die. They would succeed, though, despite their losses. One of their most important successes politically and just in general was the success (joint work between several different groups, but certainly was helped by the expedition), was the Battle of Mount Hyjal. This battle changed people. While almost all of the expedition was involved in this, many stayed largely out of the combat. As medics, and not even battle medics, the two were in the absolute furthest back, only treating the most grievously injured who had been lucky enough to escape the rampaging attackers. The two saw the worst injuries they would ever see that day, just like everyone else involved. She treated people who had absolutely no hope of survival, who had most of their front torn off and had, by some damnation of luck, not died yet. She treated those without limbs, and in many cases, could do little more then alleviate their suffering. She was lucky to save as many as she did, and that wasn't very many. Some, whom she knew had absolutely no hope of survival except in a painful existence so severe that it wouldn't be humane to even try to keep them alive, she would use overdoses of her mixed to put to 'sleep', peacefully and without agony. No one entered the Battle of Mount Hyjal and walked out the same person, everyone saw horrors, and everyone was changed by it. Ashley in particular was not a person of war, this violence and this extreme death was more then she normally would handle. She was disheartened of war and in many ways, the Alliance. After the Third War was over, and much of the human race (arguably the entirety of their planet) lay in the ruins of the most tumultuous decades comprehensible, she was disturbed and finished with the war and greed. For awhile, she pulled away, and the person whom was now had become more or less her father, stayed with her. He felt much the same way. They were abandoned by their people and left like dogs, then they unknowingly threw themselves in among the most bloody conflicts recorded. The two worked together most of their time, and eventually joined a small merchant vessel sailing from Theramore Isle to Stormwind City. It was called The Tranquility. This was, in many ways, good. The merchant vessel was armed, and the naga attacks (which are, supposedly, an almost -daily- thing in Azeroth) left many injured in a minor way. It wasn't difficult work, but it was helpful, and eventually their ship began sailing with Baron Revilgraz's privateers, due to the efficiency of the crew of their ship in transport. This was not piracy, it was simply trading with Booty Bay. As she grew and developed, the woman became a talented doctor and mixologist, her aging mentor and friend had decided that he was ready to retire, he was in his sixties, and used his gathered wealth to retire in Stormwind City. This attracted him as it was a coastal town of some renown, and was also relatively peaceful. Ashley, for a time, continued sailing with The Tranquility, but eventually left the boat due to general boredom, occasionally sailing with them between Ratchet and Booty Bay, to market her mixed potions or her help with her skills as a doctor in a general way, finding a lot of work in Booty Bay specifically, due to its attraction to the less-then-legal work, and thus often brought about injuries. She believed that, despite the fact they may due things of questionable morality, that treating them no matter how cruel they are is the best way for them to realize that the Light is truly Good, and that what she was doing was not helping future crimes, but in fact was saving criminals from damnation. After doing this for quite awhile, she would eventually move out of Booty Bay, back up to New Lordaeron, the land to which she believed could bring so much back to her people, with her absolute hatred for the Gilnean folk, due to their 'betrayal', and the continual and deepening loyalty to the Lordaeron nation, this move was not unexpected. She plans thus to join the Army of New Lordaeron, hopefully as a medic of some sort to aide them in their quest to retake Lordaeron. Category:Characters